angel of life or death
by ncalkins
Summary: harry is a abused 17 year old. his inharitce has just came he is a angel that can be the angel of life or death. darkness and death or mercy and life. he can punish people or save them if told to by god.redone
1. Chapter 1

ANGEL OF LIFE OR DEATH

I do not own Harry potter in any shape or form

Ch.1

On the street of Privet Drive at Number 4, there lived a boy named Harry Potter. Harry was beaten, starved, and mentally abused. The thing is no one cared enough to actually see behind the mask, today was his 17th birthday and it was time for his inheritance. Harry rubbed his eyes and looked around the room, from the cat flap on the door, to the bars on his window. He looked at his fixed alarm clock 11:58, Harry sighed with sad eyes.

' Happy birthday,' he thought bitterly as he looked at his bruised and scarred body.

He turned on his side, trying to find a place that was comfortable. He had no luck, all the wounds he bore sending fiery pain throw him. But that was the least of his worries, as soon as the clock stroked 12:00, agonizing pain ripped throw his body. Biting his lip so he wouldn't scream in pain, he didn't have to suffer long because he passed. Harry opened his eyes to see only darkness, no light or life in sight.

' _Did I die' _He wondered as he looked around for a sign.

" No" said a light and sweet voice, almost like bells or the wind.

Harry started and looked around turning in a circle, trying to find the mysterious voice in anger and panic at not finding the person Harry yelled:

" Who said that! Show yourself coward!"

" I did and I am not a coward young man." said the voice.

Harry turned to the direction of the voice. There was a girl with white angle wings in a white robe with gold lining, and shoes like slippers of the same style. She had brown hair and blue eyes smiling, she sent waves of kindness and love towards Harry who unconsciously relaxed.

"Who are you." inquired Harry with a slight dazed look of peace.

"What I'm named is not importuned, but why you're here is." She replied.

Harry looked at her in confusion and said:

"What?"

"There is very little time now. I am a angel of God, sent to earth to either save lives or destroy them." She answered in a hast looked up into the darkness.

" Your death." Harry interrupted the girl looked at him and shook her head slowly.

" No, Death takes life, he dose not save. Now, I died while on my mission, before I could complete it. You have been chosen to be the next Angel of Death and Darkness or the Angel of Mercy and Life, you will chose in the end." she said as she faded.

With a jolt Harry woke up, he started to sit up, he doubled over in pain as his back ripped open. After what felt like hours, but was only seconds the pain subsided, he looked over his shoulder and coming from his back was two wings. One was black and bloody, the other was pure white glowing with light and unlike the black one had only some blood on it. Then, in a flash of white, a bowl of water, a peace of cloth and a book titled _BEING A ANGEL OF DEATH OR LIFE _appeared in front of him. The book had a gold cover with black letters glowing with a inner light. Suddenly, a boy no older then five dressed all in white, appeared. He had brown hair and brown eyes, in a quit voice soft to the point of whispering he said:

" I volunteered to help you."

Harry was so shaken all he could do was say:

" O-okay"

The little boy grabbed the washcloth and dunking it into the water he said:

" We have to wash the blood off before it dries. Or else it will crust and you don't want crusty wings gage."

Harry felt the cloth touch his wings and shivered at the sensation. It felt good, lukewarm water ran down his back and down his wings turning pink with his red blood.

" What's your name? My name is Harry." He asked to be polite as he looked over his shoulder at the boy.

The little boy looked startled and answered in a quick excited way:

"Oh, how rude of me. My name's Frank. It's nice to meet you Harry."

He paused to finish with cleaning Harry's wings and back, saying:

"There all done, you may want to read that book before sun-up, Bye!" Frank waved as he disappeared in simmering light almost like a illusion.

Harry was left to stare, dumfounded at were the boy had once stood, wondering if he was going crazy. He grabbed the book surprised that his back didn't hurt and decided that he in fact was not crazy at all. He opened the book and started to read:

_When a Angel of Life or Death is chosen, usually before they are born, they ask to be placed on earth to protect the people, the plant, and animals. Well, we all know you can't have one side with out the other. When you are a Angel of Light and Mercy, your wings are pure white. you spread joy, right a wrong and give second chances to almost everyone and when someone is near death you can bring them comfort and love, as well as sweet dreams for a peaceful journey to the afterlife. Not only that, but you attract what witches and wizards call light beasts: Fairies, phoenixes, unicorns, etcetera. You can heal people, ease their fears, and cure sickness, You can also have control over the elements._

_As the Angel of Death and Darkness you have black wings. From their eyes they cry tears of blood, for how they and many others suffered. But don't worry, when they cry tears of blood, they don't lose any blood at all; they stay healthy. They decide if people deserve to be punished and what the punishment is. However, the punishments are given to them on a list by God. If God thinks that the person should not be punished, then they cannot be punished. The Angel chooses a punishment from the list that is given to them by God, and then they carry it out . Sometimes when the punishment is death, they can kill that person without a problem or a mess. When a person comes to the inheritance of being a Life or Death Angel they take on the form of either Angel. If they have suffered a lot, then they become a Death and Darkness Angel. If they have a pretty good life, they turn into a Life and Mercy Angle. Nothing is set in stone. if you are one, you can change into the other if something major happens. _

Harry looked up from the book to find the sun coming up, and floating in front of him was a note plunking it from the air, He read out loud:

"When the sun comes up, a mirror will appear, and you will take on you true form. You will instinctively know how to push in your wings, if you're a Death Angel, the tears of blood will stop when you do this. You still decide how people will be punished, though either Angel will glow, even if you hide your wings but its hardly noticeable."

Harry looked up to see there was a mirror in front of him. Sliver and gold flowers engraved into it looking into the mirror. he saw the changes of his body. He was still small, but his facial features had change. His eyes where wide and they sparkled brightly, lips fuller and softer pink as roses. His ebony hair was tamer and softer as well. He looked beautiful…otherworldly though some would just think him cute. Harry felt more powerful, but those where not the only changes. On his back were soft black wings that spread out to full length behind him and folded around him, from his emerald eyes tears of blood flowed down his cheeks. He pulled his wings into his back, the tears of blood stopped not even leaving a single sign they had been there. Then, there came a knock at his door. It was his uncle, in his mind's eye he saw every beating, every time he yelled insults, when he counterfeited money, and every other horrible thing he did. A list appeared in his head with suitable punishments for Vernon.

" _**Boy **_get me breakfast!" roared Vernon_. _

_Time to deliver the punishment. _

Thought Harry with a smirk, finally he would get his revenge_._

Thank you beta Letyourmindsoar

AUTHOR'S NOTE : IF YOU GUYS CAN WILL YOU GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR A PUNISHMENT FOR VERNON!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel of life or death

I don't own Harry Potter

The bedroom door was unlocked, Vernon's big red face came throw the door and he roared:

" Hurry up with my dinner boy!"

Harry looked at him with disdain hissing:

"Yes sir."

He went down the stairs with uncle Vernon fallowing him, walking into the peach colored walled kitchen he got to work on a omelet.

"Get me my coffee boy!" barked Vernon.

"yes uncle Vernon." Harry replied reminding himself that Vernon would get he reward soon.

He was making eight omelets, four for Dudley, three for Vernon and one for Petunia. When there was a knock at the door a second later Uncle Vernon yelled:

"GET THE DOOR BOY!"

Harry walked out of the kitchen and smirked knowing what was about to happen. He went to open the door with a neutral face and in a smooth voice said:

"Yes officer how can I help you?"

the officer with a brown mustache and a bolding head whose nametag said Bob asked:

"Dose Vernon Dursley live here?"

"yes I'm here " stated Vernon from behind Harry.

Harry turned around to the kitchen to finish cooking breakfast. He could hear the police man asking to come in.

" Of course you can come in, we were just about to have breakfast." said Vernon in the most polite voice he could muster.

The officer walked into the hall and they both went into the living room. When the living room door closed Harry could hear no more but if his smile was any thing to go by he know what was going to happed.

In the living room

"Please officer bob sit down." said Vernon politely.

" Thank you if we could wait a little while my partner should be here soon." Bob stated as he sat down.

Then there was a knock at the door and Bob looked up with a pleasant look on his face.

" Ah there is my partner Anthony." Bob stated as Vernon stood up.

Vernon went to let the officer in and lead a red headed man into the living room.

"Now what is this about." asked Vernon slightly weary.

" Well it has come to our attention that from a anemones source that you have counter fitted money and was abusing a young Harry Potter."

Anthony standing stated looking at Vernon with a eagles eye as Vernon turned white, and he stuttered:

" L-lies all lies I have not laid a hand on that boy nor have I counter fitted money."

The two police officers shared a look that plainly said they didn't believe him.

" Well then you wont mind if we take a look at your wallet." said Bob as he snatched the wallet off the living room table.

"N-no o-of course not." Vernon stuttered Bob looked through his the wallet

" ah ha here is the counter fitted money!" Bob said holding the money up and looking at Vernon, then stated in a harsh tone:

" Things don't look good for you Dursley. Now tell the truth have you ever beaten Mr. Potter!"

"No, you see Harry is a very troubled boy so when we send him to his room as a grounding. He probably exaggerates and tells every one we beat him." Vernon said looking satisfied thinking he got out of that one.

"Search the house Anthony." Bob ordered, Anthony nodded and moved for the door.

"NOW SEE HERE YOU CANT JUST GO LOOKING THROW MY HOUSE YOU NEED A SHERCH WARRANT!" yelled Vernon going red in the face and throwing spittle everywhere.

"We have a warrant." said Anthony with a look of disdain as he wiped the spit off his face.

"Anthony look up the stairs, I'll look down here." ordered Bob as he got up from his seat and fallowed Anthony into the hall way. Anthony nodded. as he went up the stairs he passed Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"Vernon what's going on?" Petunia asked as she and Dudley walked into the living room.

Vernon couldn't answer he was in shock would he be found out? He wondered and After a couple of minutes in total silence. Anthony came back in with Bob in toe.

"What you find Anthony." asked Bob, Anthony looked up and shot a disgusted look at the Dursleys.

" Well I found a door with twelve locks and a cat flap. Inside the room I found a old broken bed, a chamber pot, and bars on the window." Anthony reported with barely controlled anger.

" I found a cupboard with a bed in it and a trunk. What's that in your hand?" Bob asked.

Anthony looked down in surprise and said:

" Oh I found this bird cage I guess it's the kids." Bob and Anthony looked at Vernon who was white and looked on the verge of passing out. Petunia and Dudley just looked dumfounded at was happening before them.

"Vernon you are under arrest for counter fitting and abuse." Bob took out some handcuffs for Vernon then notice Dudley, turning to his partner he asked:

"Hey isn't that the kid the store manager reported for stealing?"

Anthony looked at Dudley and nodded saying:

"Yah Dudley you are also under arrest for stealing."

Dudley was stunned he was never punished he could do nothing as his father and him were put in handcuffs. As they were lead outside Petunia followed with Harry in toe who was listening out in the hallway as soon as the officers went back in. Whispers broke out around the neighborhood as they stared at the family, Petunia went pink with embarrassment. Then there was a yell of:

"Harry what's going on!"

Harry turned and running toward him with a worried face was Remus Lupin.

"Hey Remus." Harry said as officer Bob came over

"Do you know him kid." he asked with suspension looking Remus up and down taking in the ragged cloth.

" Yes he is a friend of my mom and dad before they died his name is Remus." answered Harry and took Remuse's hand, Bob looked at the two and nodded he opened his mouth and filled Remus in:

"Well Remus, what's going on is that this boy was abused by his uncle, cousin caught for stealing just got arrested. Along with his uncle"

Remus for the most part looked sick and thought

' _how could I let this happed to my best friends son, he was abused and I didn't even know.' _

Bob was looking a Remus waiting for a answer.

" I'm sorry can you repeat the question." asked Remus.

" I asked if you could take him, I don't think its good for his health to be here. Honestly I'm surprised that he is even still a good kid. His uncle beats him, cousin steals" He trailed off looking a Remus.

" Of course I'll take him in." answered Remus as he put a arm around Harry. As Harry and Remus got Harry's stuff, Harry turned to Remus and said:

"It's not your fault and I don't blame you or anybody other then Vernon."

Remus looked like he was about to cry nodded and finished helping Harry pack. They were walking toward the park when Harry asked: "Why are you here professor?"

Remus looked at Harry startled for he had been lost in thought.

"well Sirius was worried when you didn't answer his letters, so I came to check on you. Harry I'm sorry that I couldn't get you out sooner if I new that…" Remus trailed off.

Harry smiled and reassured Remus that it was okay. Remus smiled back even if it didn't reached his eyes. Remus said in a gentle voice:

"Call me Remus. I'm not your professor anymore. "

"okay were are we going Remus?" asked Harry with a look of wonder.

Remus smiled mysteriously and with a wink said:

"You'll see."

As he and Harry disappeared to a place Harry know well. The order of the phoenix headquarters.

Thank you Vellouette for being my first review ever hugs.

And others thank you for reviewing even if you don't like it. At least you took the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of life or death ch.3

I don't own Harry Potter

Remus and Harry walked into the headquarters of the order of the phoenix and Harry got quite a shock, Grimlend place was clean. Harry blinked at the lack of cobwebs, dust, and in general the creepy and gloomy area of the place. Remus smiled and with a playful voice said:

"Surprise right"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes and opened his mouth to respond.

"Yes the place its clean, wow never thought I'd say those words." said Harry in amazement.

" I know, but Sirius got bored and if Sirius Black is bored and starts to clean that's when you have too be scared." Remus jokingly said.

Harry's smile was cut short by a black blur that knocked him to the ground and started to lick his face.

"P-padfoot get off of me!" sputtered Harry as he tried to fend off the blur.

The dog got off of him and turned to man, Sirius Black with dancing blue eyes he smiled down at his godson and helped him stand up. They smiled at each other and embraced as they hugged Remus went up the stairs to put up Harry's trunk in his room. Then he waited as Sirius showed Harry to his room. When they got there Remus was unpacking Harry's belongings don't ask why he got bored. When Sirius opened the door Harry saw Remus holding the book BEING A ANGEL OF DEATH OR LIFE. Remus looked up as they entered the room.

"A interesting book you have Harry, I've never seen anything like it." stated Remus. Harry pushed Sirius in and closed the door.

"please put a silencing charm and a locking charm on this room. I need to tell you something secret." said Harry in a serious voice. Remus realizing the importance of this put a silencing and locking charm on the door.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Sirius confused.

Harry told them everything, he took the book from Remus and he opened it only to find two sentences that he skipped. He looked up at them and said:

" I must have skipped these two sentences."

He cleared his voice and read out loud:

" A angel of death can call like the angle of life animals and critters that are considered dark, both angels can heal themselves. Little story once when it was a full moon a werewolf walked up to this one angel of death and wanted to play fetch."

Harry read then he looked at Remus with a raised eyebrow and sparkling eyes asking:

"So if I ever meet you during a full moon you'll probable want to play fetch."

Remus laughed and said:

"guess so."

Sirius looked with wonder in his eyes at Harry and asked:

"will you show us."

Harry sighed and let his wings come lose. Remus and Sirius stared at the tears of blood and the black wings. Harry said:

" Don't worry you guys wont be punished you have not done anything horrible wrong. And no the change dose not hurt."

Harry pushed his wings back in, tears stopped. Sirius got up and pulled Harry into a hug as he whispered in to his ear:

"You know no matter what, Remus and I will always love you. And I want you to do something each time you have to punish someone, I want you to tell one of us."

Harry nodded, Remus got up and stretched, motioned to the door saying:

" Come on Sirius time for a Order meeting."

Harry looked around the room it was great the walls were red, the carpet gold and pictures of his parents and the maunders were all around the room. The bed was black with silver pillows it looked really comfy. He put the book in a safe place in his underwear draw. When a knock came at the door Hermione, Ron, Ginny and the twins came in. And he saw who needed to be punished Ginny was going to spick his food and juice with a love potion she's been trying for years and she's been using people to try to get him jealous. And Ron was doing anything for attention he was using Harry to get it. The twins were not doing anything wrong neither was Hermione. Harry decided on what Ginny's and Ron's punishment would be each time Ginny asked a guy out she would be rejected but if a guy asked her out they could go out but if she cheated on the guy the guy would break up with her. As for Ron he would get attention just not the type he wants example getting yelled at , getting detention, and being the test subject for all the twins products. And Harry decided all of this when they were saying hi and talking and having fun.

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel of life or death ch.4**

**I don't own Harry Potter thank you to my beta letyourmindsoar**

* * *

Harry and his friends minus Fred and George walked down the hall and the stairs to the kitchen for dinner. They just got to the landing when Severus Snape walked by he had a sneer firmly in place and dressed in black he stalked passed. Harry stared after him in confusion the book never said anything about people in between. Snape was right on the line of being punished because every bad thing he did was already punished for. Harry frowned after Severus

'_Maybe I should tell him what I am and that he is right on the line of punished and the ones who are not punished.' _thought Harry.

When he heard his name being called very loudly.

"HARRY!" said Hermione loudly right in Harry's ear.

"what?" asked Harry startled and rubbed his ear as he looked at Hermione, who was staring at him behind her, the others were gone.

"You were thinking to hard Potter. Your brain can't handle the stress and caused you to go brain dead." joked Hermione.

Harry cracked a smile and chuckled:

"Very funny now lets go."

They started to walk into the kitchen when Dumbledore stepped out.

"Oh sorry Professor" said Hermione as she accidentally bumped into him.

Dumbledore stepped out of the way, saying "Not at all miss Granger. Hello Harry." as he passed.

Harry stared at him then snapped out of it "Hello sir." he walked into the kitchen and sat down his mind racing.

'_Dumbledore use to look at him like a grandson. And now he looked at him mostly like a tool. He was to be punished but only a little like being the tester for the twins new inventions.' _

Harry looked up to find Sirius and Remus looking at him with concern .

"What's wrong?" whispered Sirius who was sitting right next to him at the brown oak table, Remus leaned over to hear he was on Harry's other side.

"I'll tell you later." answered Harry as he looked around the wooden walls.

The food was served and they ate in silence when Harry just happened to glance up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He went into shock he had to punish them both. They had been stealing money out of his bank account for years and Molly approved about Ginny spiking him full of love potion. As punishment they would lose every ounce they stole from him and the things they paid for with his money will have to be paid for again and they can't access his account. Harry finished his dinner and got up

" Thank you for the meal Mrs. Weasley. I'm going to bed." said Harry politely but coldly and detached.

He walked out of the room Sirius and Remus quick to follow ignoring the worried looks of the others. When the got up the stairs and into Harry's room and it was place under privacy spells. Harry spilled all about the people he had to punish by the time he was done. Sirius was staring at him he said:

" I'm not sure if trusting Snape is a good idea. But the others I can't believe." he shook his head and continued:

"Well no matter if you need help punishing them let me at them."

Harry looked at Sirius kind of worried Sirius had a crazy gleam in his eye that said _I'm goanna kill them_.

"Well I guess I'll get to bed." Sirius got up and walked out of the room. Turning at the doorway he asked "Coming moony?"

Remus looked up his face showing no emotion.

"Not yet padfoot I have to talk to Harry." Remus stated.

Sirius nodded and closed the door and Remus checked that the wards was still in place. Then he let his true emotion shine through, his wolf over shadowing his face. He turned to Harry with yellow eyes and sharpened veins, Harry was shocked he never saw the wolf this close to the surface.

"Harry the wolf is very protective of you, I want you to do me a favor throw away anything Ginny gives you. If Ron starts to bother you in any way you come to me and tell me. Personally if I had it my way you would have your own room next to mine and across from padfoot." Remus ranted with a growl in he voice as Harry stared wide eyed.

"Okay I promise Remus." he said.

Remus looked at him the wolf still near the surface and he hugged Harry

"That's my cub if you ever need me you can come to me, even on the full moon." Remus smiled

"Considering how my wolf is acting about all this and how he just took full control when we were talking, but still let me say what needs to be said. I don't think you need to worry, but you only come to me on the full moon's during emergences."

Remus smiled as Harry nodded and said

"night cub."

"night Remus" answered Harry as Remus took down the wards and went to bed but not before he put a ward on the room to tell him and Sirius if someone or something tried to hurt Harry. Harry got ready for bed as Ron walked in there was no talking as they prepared for sleep.

--------------------------------------Note should Snape be told about Harry. PLEASE review your answer-------


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

I do not own Harry Potter and thank you for reviewing. Thank you to my beta letyourmindsoar who is on vacation. Thank you to my mom who is checking things over in their absence!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of summer at the order was pretty fun. Remus and Sirius made sure of that, they would tell Harry stories about many pranks and about his parents. And they would play games with him muggle and wizard alike. Harry spent the rest of his time avoiding The Weasleys minus Fred and George he helped them plane lots of pranks for their family and Dumbledore. The rest of his time he spent with Hermione in library studying or doing homework. Today was the day they had to leave for the train and as usual it was hectic.

"FRED, GEORGE GET DOWN HERE AND HELP GINNY!" bellowed Mrs. Weasley behind her Sirius, Remus and Harry were already and all were wondering if they would be able to hear again. Then she rounded on Harry "What are you doing? You should be getting ready to leave." she snapped Sirius and Remus glared at her as she took a step back from them. Sirius growled and said "I would appreciate if you didn't snap at my godson he is already ready. His school trunk is in the hall by the front door.". Remus stared coldly at Molly as she tried to justify her snapping at Harry. " Just because your children don't know how to prepare for the train or get ready on time does not mean you can take it out on Harry." Remus said coldly " It's a surprise that any of them can pass any thing considering they goof off in class and never once have I seen them study. Let me guess you either bribe the teachers or they cheat. The only ones I can call remotely smart is Bill, Charlie, and Fred and George." Molly turned red in anger and stormed off to gather the troops. Harry and Sirius stared at Remus in shock." What was THAT! Remus." laughed Sirius Remus looked embarrass as he looked at them "Well its just that its close to the full moon and the wolf is close and she just keeps acting like she cares for Harry. I'm just sick of it. It makes me want to throw up." Harry and Sirius nodded in understanding "Well maybe she will start to lay off now." stated Harry. Then Remus started to look excited basically he looked about to jump up and down and pee his pants at the same time. To say the least he got some weird looks. "What is it?" asked Sirius Remus looked like Christmas had come early ' I can't wait to see the look on their faces!' He thought. Harry turned to Sirius and asked "What is he on and were can I get some?" Sirius still staring at Remus replied "Harry if I knew don't you think I would already be eating, smoking, and or drinking it if I knew." Remus glared at them playfully "Oh hush you two I'm not on anything." Then he smiled big and said in a sing song voice " Guess who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. And guess what dog he gets to bring as a pet!" He smiled at them as Harry and Sirius stared at him for a long time then…. "WOOT!" yelled Sirius. Harry laughed he looked at Remus and said " Who knew Sirius is such a school fanatic." They both laughed Sirius stared at then " I'm just happy to spend more time with my godson and my best friend." he sniffed. Then they heard a stamped of feet as the others came down. Then they were off Sirius in his dog form because he still was not free and Remus walking beside Harry helping him with his trunk as they got into a car that was provided for them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QURTERS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was just about to board the train when he was pulled into a hug from behind. "Take care cub." whispered Remus. Molly was hugging all the children Remus, Sirius and Harry all noticed that she didn't hug Harry. Even though Mrs. Weasley betrayed him it still hurt that she didn't care. Remus must had notice for he said " Don't let it get to you cub. She's not worth it and beside you got Sirius and I. Now me and Sirius aren't going to dress in a dress to replace her as a mother figure because that would be just plain weird. But we will always be there for you no matter what. Okay?" Harry nodded "Good" said Remus "Now get on that train you don't want to miss it. And I better be going." he said loud enough for the others to hear as he winked to Harry. Harry jumped on the train and found a compartment with Neville and Luna already in there. "Can I sit here?" Harry asked. "Of course." Answered Neville Harry sat across from Luna who was reading the Quibbler upside down of course. The compartment door open and Hermione stepped in and sat next to Harry. The train started moving when the door opened again and in the door way was Ron and Ginny. Ron sneered "Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Harry Potter finally started to show your face around us or are we not good enough for you to hang around with." he said. Everyone in the compartment stopped what they were doing Luna looked up from the Quibbler and Neville looked shocked same with Hermione. Harry looked at Ron and Ginny "Well since when did you start acting like Malfoy." Harry said Ron turned red with anger "Don't compare me to that ferret. Since when did you star ignoring your best friend." Harry looked at Ron and said in such a cold voice that it could give the arctic a run for its money. "What best friend I have a best friend named Hermione and I have been working with her all summer. OH!" he said "You must mean my ex-best friend. The one who's jealousy is so big that if I get in trouble he would throw a fit about how it was unfair that I got UNWANTED attention. OR do you mean his sister that been spiking my food and drinks with love potion or at least trying. Or his parents that stole form me." Harry cocked his head to the side staring at Ron and Ginny. Ron sputtered " W-w-w-hat we never did that!" but both him and Ginny need to work on their acting skills because they were both pale and had a guilty look about them. Harry smirked " Well Ron I know that you have a jealousy issues the size of the sun and I saw Ginny spiking my drink with the love potion." Ron turned red and he looked like he was about to hit Harry. "Well, at least I have parents! And you know what that flee bitten godfather of yours does not even want you . I heard them talking about how they wished that you had died instead of your parents. How they only pretended to care for you. Out of pity." Ron didn't say Remus's name because he was so focused on hurting Harry that he forgot how to talk right. Harry stood up and pointed his wand at Ron's face." shut up!" he whispered in rage. Ron glared at Harry but he and Ginny turned away. "Come on Hermione lets go." called Ron from out side the compartment. Hermione snapped out of the spell bound that Neville, Luna and She was in a her name. "Hermione?" called Ron Hermione took a deep breath and said " NO, Ronald! I will not." Ron looked at Hermione shocked then he turned red with rage. "WELL WATERVER YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD!" Hermione gasped and then looked like she was about to cry. There was cries of rage all around the compartment. Harry yelled at Ron " DON'T YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Ron turned to Harry knocked Harry's wand out of his hand and punched him right in the eye. Harry stumbled back. Ron yelled at him " You turned her against me you BASTARD!" he was just about to go for another punch when a hand came out of no were grabbing his wrist accompanied by a growl. "DETENTION! MR. WEASLEY!" thunder a voice. Ron turned and every one looked up the arm to find REMUS! Harry looked down in front of him was padfoot. Remus let go of him and said "get out of my sight." Ron ran from there as fast as he could along with Ginny. Remus looked into the compartment and smile "Well that's one problem solved." every one was looking at him in shock. When Luna said "Welcome back professor Lupin." in a dreamy voice suddenly the whole compartment was filled with Welcome backs. Remus waved them all away as he helped Harry get to his feet. But to do so he had to push Padfoot off of Harry who was letting Padfoot check his eye as best a he could. Which consist of licking and nuzzling him. When Remus had Harry sitting on the seat he looked at Harry's eye it was fast becoming a black eye. He looked at Harry and said "Well as much as I hate to say it Harry but first thing on the first day of school is going to the hospital wing." Harry looked at him and groaned. Remus smiled and sat between Harry and Hermione "So what happened?" asked Remus, everyone told him. When they were done Hermione asked "How did you get on the train I didn't see you. And why is snuffles here?" Remus smiled and answered "I went throw the back door and snuffles is staying with me a Hogwarts. Well I have to send a letter to Professor McGonagall about what happened." Remus got up and walked out of the compartment. Harry got up and grabbed his school uniform saying "I think I'll go change" he walked out to the bathroom unaware that Padfoot was following him. When they got to the bathroom Harry opened the door and Padfoot slipped by him without him noticing him. Harry turned around and had a start in front of him was Sirius. Sirius looked a Harry and saw non falling tears in his green eyes. "oh , oh, oh. Harry please tell me you don't believe what Ron said." as he hugged Harry. Harry just shrugged and Sirius cursed the Durselys and the Weasleys and everyone else that had hurt Harry. Sirius pulled away from Harry and kneeled down and looked into Harry's watery green eyes. Gently he said "Harry don't believe a bad thing said about you. What the Durselys did and said to you was wrong. What the Weasleys did to you was wrong. And what Ron said about me and Remus not wanting you was so wrong on so many levels. When you were first born and I got to hold you James and Lilly had a hard time getting me to let go. When Remus held you he tried to take you as his own and that was funny cause he tried to sneak around James. But it didn't work he was found out . And when you were took you of the Hospital Remus and I practically lived in your house. We would not leave you alone. A couple of times we would come at night when everyone was asleep and we would take you home with us. We were sharing a flat, well to say the least we gave your parents so many heart attacks that I was surprised they let us near you." Sirius smiled at Harry and he smiled back "Yes we do miss your parents. But we have someone to make up for that loss you. our little boy." When Sirius was done Harry let some tears leak flow but hurried to wipe them away. They smiled at each other and Sirius turned into Padfoot. Harry opened the door and Padfoot waited outside as Harry got dressed. They walked back to the compartment and the rest of the train ride was spent in silence of talking about summers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU TO THR PEOPLE WHO HAVE!


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

I don't own Harry potter. Thank you for reviews and to my beta letyourmindsoar and my mom for checking my work while letyourmindsoar is out.

* * *

Harry, Remus and Sirius under a glamour charm were about to enter Remus's room.

"I can't believe that Poppy wanted to keep me in the hospital wing for a black eye." Complained Harry.

Sirius looked over smiling entering the rooms and said:

"I can't believe she gave you the right to call her by her first name. And that you have you own bed in there."

Remus looked at Harry, saying:

"Well Ron has two weeks detention with Snap and Fletch."

Harry nodded and said:

"Well he better get use to detention. Because that's his punishment. To get unwanted attention."

Remus turned to Harry and smirked bowing he said:

"welcome to my humble corners."

Harry walked into the rooms and looked around. The room had a wood table near the fire. The carpet was red, the walls were wooden oak. Sirius sat down in a plush black armchair, taking off the glamour. Motioning for Harry to sit down. When everyone was seated Sirius turned to Harry.

"So have your eye on anyone." He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry stared at him and said:

"No, because how would you like to have a partner that you know every bad thing they did. Like how the cheated on their last partner or something else and you had to punish them. Beside I'm going to live for a very long time the only reason you guys well live as long as I do is because you made a pack with me to help me with everything."

Remus nodded understanding but Sirius looked confused asked:

"When did we make a deal with you?"

Harry looked up at him and answered:

"When you said you wanted me to tell you who I punish. You unintintaly made a deal with me and as for the live long time part I may have forgotten to mention that."

Sirius stared at Harry and Harry fast started to tell them:

"There is a way to get out of the deal. If you want-"

"No!" both shouted Remus and Sirius.

Sirius stood up and walked over to Harry kneeling down so he can look Harry in the eyes. He said:

" Harry I want to have the deal besides, Remus and I would never leave you to face this thing alone."

Harry blinked back tears and noticed a bag on the table.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the thing on the table.

Sirius smiled moving back to his chair. He picked up the bag looking at he velvet blue bag and gold hand string.

"This Harry is what I will be using on Dumbledore. A prank or two for him and others."

Remus looked at him and stated:

" I'm not covering for you if you get found out. Just make sure its good."

Sirius looked wounded and said:

" When has any of my pranks been bad?"

Remus opened his mouth probably to tell him when he was interrupted.

"Well look at the time! Harry I think you should go to the Gryffindor commend room its almost curfew." Stated Sirius as he got up and stretched.

Remus got up and showed Harry the door, but before Harry left he asked:

"Your still coming for the full moon right?"

Harry looked up and grinned

" Of course."

Remus smiled as he closed the door

"Okay, well good night then Harry."

" Good night Remus." and with that each retired to their rooms to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

The Angle of life or death ch.7 Sirius's play time

I don't own Harry Potter

Sirius was bored he wondered through the halls of Hogwarts. Then he got a idea why not prank Dumbledore. So he walked to Dumbledore's office and set the traps.

Dumbls pov.

Dumbledore walk into his office and sat in his chair. He reached for a lemon drop popped it into his mouth not noticing his face turn rainbow colored. Then Dumbledore looked around his office he noticed something was off. Then he realized the whole place was a mess and Fawkes was bald. He tried to stand up only to find his but stuck to his chair, he reached for his wand only for it to turn into a rubber chicken. He started to scratch his beard only to find that his beard was Fox's feathers. Fawkes thinking:

_Dumbledore stole my feathers in my sleep! _

Dive bombed him in anger, so in between trying to shake the chair off his butt and fend off Fawkes. He didn't notice his robes turn into a tutu and his desk coming to life. He ran around his desk shouting as Fawkes pecked at him. Not noticing his desk moving behind him, It rammed into his legs causing him to fall on the desk. The desk started to run toward the doors, the doors swung open and as the desk galloped through the halls. Dumbledore realized that is was lunch time, the desk ran to the great hall and the doors busted open. All talking stopped at the strange site before them Dumbledore got off his desk only to have the chair fall off his but and rip a hole showing his boxers. Then Rose petals fell from the ceiling and sprayed paint on him a voice boomed:

" HEY DUMBLUES LIKE THE TUTU." 

As fire works went off, Harry shake his head 

'_Sirius'_ he thought.

Review lame I know. 


	8. Chapter 8

Angle of life or death CH 8

By ncalkins I don't own Harry Potter

The months passed in pretty much the same way. Harry would find people who did wrong and serve them there punishment, though sometimes he would find the rare few who walked the line. But in the month of November it all changed. Harry jerked awake at the sound of screams. "THE CASTLE IS ON FIRE!" Harry jumped out of bed and ran to the common room. Finding it on fire the normally cozy room was up in flames. Harry spread his wings and flew around the common room and up to the dormitories to see if any one was there. "Good no one is here" he whispered to himself. Flying back down to the common room he tried to put out the flames with a water spell. But quickly discovered that the magical fire could not be put out. Finding the fire coming closer, and no way out He shot out of the window behind him. Glass breaking and slicing into his skin. He few up and looked out to the once beautiful castle and castle grounds. The castle quickly becoming ruins and the ground scorched with fire marks and dead and wounded littered the ground. Screams of pain, rage, and mourning filled the air. Looking up Harry saw what made his heart stop the dark mark up over Hogwarts. The final battle has began. Angling himself to were he could fly down. He let his wings fold in slightly. Diving down he waited until he reached the windows of the grate halls. Flapping his wings once, twice until he was level and know that he wound not plummet to the ground. Harry gently opened the window in front of him slipping inside. Turning only to find thousands of wands pointed at him. "Mr. Potter! Wha-" Harry turning to the voice looked at professor McGonagall. "No time to explain Professor. I know of a place where we can place the younger students." he said in a rush, she looked at him and nodded "Fine lead the way Potter." Harry marching to the front of the room raised his voice to be heard."NOW LISTEN EVERYONE. I KNOW OF A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN GO AND FLOO HOME TO YOUR PARENTS OR WHERE EVER IS SAFE! WE ARE GOING OUT OF THIS ROOM KEEP YOUR WANDS AT THE READY! AND COVER EACH OTHER IN TIME LIKE THIS WE NEED TO WATCH OUT FOR EACH OTHER NO MATTER WHAT HOUSE, OR IF WE ARE FRIENDS OR FOES! LETS GO!" he yelled taking the lead he marched all the students and a few teachers out of the great hall. Their destination the fifth floor. They only had one run in with a death eater and Harry tried something he never done before he willed the shadows to come to life. The shadows began to move and swallowed the death eaters hole. There was no screams, no blood but every one knew that they were dead. One of the first years screamed "WHAT ARE YOU!" Harry turned to look at the young girl. "Well if your bad your worst nightmare." he said then turning on his heel the started forward. But heard no foot steps behind him. Turning his head slightly to he left he said in a calm voice. "Look right now I'm your best bet at staying alive, so either stay here and die or MOVE YOUR ASS!" he finished in a yell he started forward again and heard them running to catch up to him. Finally they reached the fifth floor passing in front of the wall three times thinking ' I need a place for these kids to go so they can be safe.' The room of requirement's door appeared Opening the door he told them that the door in there well get them to safety. Filing in one by one until all that was left was McGonagall. "GO professor watch over the kids." she nodded and walked though the door. Harry began to run down the hall way and on the seconded floor he ran into Draco Malfoy. Harry stared at Draco who had his back turned 'He is walking the line, well its time for him to choose' thought Harry. "Malfoy!" he yelled Draco turning around raised his wand ready to fight. But Harry was to quick he flew right in front of him and grabbed Draco's wand arm forcing him to let go. Harry letting his wings spread out looked Draco right in the eye and said. "Look Draco if you don't stop this and abandon Voldemort then you will die! Do you want to die?!" Draco shook his head -no-. Harry let him go and nodded behind him "There is a way out and away from here. Leave." he said Draco scrambled passed him not looking back. Harry ran the rest of the way until he got outside. When he got there he slipped. Dazed he raised his arm and looked the ground was slick with blood. Shakily getting up he put one goal in mind and one only 'Find Voldemort and kill him.' Taking to the sky he spotted he worst enemy diving toward he shouting "VOLDEMORT! IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Voldemort looked at Harry and began to do a really boring and stupid monologue. But never got the chance because Harry blood tears running down his face, his wings spread out looking every bit a angel of death. Raised his hand and whispered "Die." Voldemort froze tears of blood running down his pale face he began to cough up blood. Harry looking at him raised both hands and flames began to dance on his fingers letting lose a fury of flames Voldemort screamed in agony and the screams of his followers raised with his as the all busted into flam. Harry smirked and said " I'm a angle of death not evil." Later he found out that Ron, and Hermione were dead along with several friends and enemies. Sirius and Remus almost died but being tied to Harry by bond they wound not die until he did. So the battle won things returned to normal, Hogwarts was fixed and the Wizarding world returned to normal. And for 600 years Harry and his godfathers lived until the anniversary of the day Harry turned into a angle of death did they die. And at the same time another Angle Of Life Or Death was chosen.

THE END

Review and favorite sorry it was not longer. But IF any one wants to use my idea of ANGLE OF LFE OR DEATH you can just GIVE CREDIT WHERE CREDIT IS DO.


End file.
